


Something Something

by Flurrycheesecake



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurrycheesecake/pseuds/Flurrycheesecake
Summary: Josie Saltzman going dark because she wants to bury all the things that makes her suffer.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write a fanfic. English is not my first language. I apologize for the grammar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie Saltzman spends her summer contemplating about the Merge, her Twin Lizzie, Romantic feelings with Landon and her growing hatred for Penelope Park.
> 
> This is the start of Dark Josie era.

The Salvatore Boarding School- for the young and gifted is not an ordinary school. It’s a supernatural school situated in a small town called Mystic falls. Every year students are given the time to go back with their families for vacation. Most of them are aiming to have life changing moments before they go back for the school term- to brag with each other as what teenagers do.

Josie Saltzman looked pass the window to see several student getting picked up by their parents feeling sorry she can’t visit her mother in Europe.

“You can still change your mind Jo, mom would be super happy to see you. We are going to have the best summer ever”. Her twin Lizzie Saltzman said.

“No Liz, I don’t want to leave dad alone. You know he’s sort of losing the grip lately. With him not being headmaster anymore”. Josie sigh slightly. It’s not just because of her dad. It’s also because she wanted to be alone for sometime after knowing the whole merge thing. But of course Lizzie doesn’t need to know the latter. Her sister also have a lot on her plate to handle the inevitable tragedy that will happen to the both of them.

“Okay you take care and make sure to have fun sometime.” Lizzie got up with her luggage and headed to the car as Josie followed her. They hugged each other and she already know she will miss her twin.

“Call me all the time. You know I can’t live without you” Josie hugged Lizzie one more time before the latter went inside the car.

For half the summer, all Josie did was doing research about the Merge.She also became friends with Landon Kirby who reportedly singlehandedly defeated Malivore, a hero and is also alone like her. She likes being with him. His voice calms her down and she felt he needs someone to rely on when his bestfriend Rafael Waithe got stuck as a wolf for how long she doesn’t know. No one seems to know how he got in that situation just like how things got weird suddenly when Malivore happened. Josie doesn’t want to take rest. For some reason if she rest, her mind and heart will collapse itself. She have no time to dwell unnecessary feelings right now. She often times disturb her father about the ascendant but he keeps on dodging the bullet.

Josie have reached the breaking point.

Lizzie called through a magical artifact-a pink prism several times a day and insisted that she needs to lessen up and talk to other people. Her relationship with Lizzie has improved and being apart actually make it better. She realized how important Lizzie is in her life. She can't imagine losing her sister because of that family curse. That's why, she'll do everything in her power stop the Merge ;or since nothing can be done, save Lizzie if it will be the last thing she would do. Josie decided to spend her remaining years finding happiness or close to it and that includes burying whatever sadness she have inside. 

“Josie my sister dearest. I need you to stop whatever you are doing right now and come to Europe already. We still have time. My therapies are working well for me. I never felt better”. Lizzie insist

“I’m okay Liz, I have a date tonight” Josie nonchalantly disclosed.

“Wait…what ??who..wow..Is it Landon?? Lizzie’s shocked face is apparent.

“Landon. I have fun when I’m with him so I give this a shot.” Josie said assuredly.

“I don’t know Jo. I mean I’m happy you are out there but getting in another relationship is quite too early…but well nevermind. Go out and have fun sis. You are happy right?” lizzie inquired.

“I’m yeah happy. Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow” Josie said.

“Betcha. I need details of your hot summer” Lizzie smirked.

“Bye Liz”

“Bye Jo”

The pink prism’s light turned off. Josie thought that things are quite good so far. She will take advantage of this feeling with Landon. She will make this work. Somehow it gave her purpose again.

Josie spent more time with Landon for the remaining of summer. Her sister called their relationship a montage but she believes whatever she have with him is something she needed. He makes her feel good that he can rely on her. She's comfortable talking about him about her codependency issues without judgment. They also have similarities in personality and that she's comfortable. She loves comfortable. She can handle it. She doesn't want this to end. Hopefully everything will be smooth from now on.

In one of their usual date nights, Landon and Josie shared a kiss and from then on their relationship became more than platonic. His green eyes makes her calm. She likes looking at his green eyes for some reason. Whenever they kissed, she forgets her worries for a while. Landon is her tree house. She goes to him to forget reality. 

Reality is cruel. Josie's life is already destined to end. Such tragedy is the reason she have been losing sleep at night. She keeps getting nightmares being in the dark space alone where she can't escape. Her reality is the saddest, darkest and most painful to ever be given to a human or to someone with so called life force. Nature is so cruel, rude, and vicious. Who invented such heinous curse. She wanted to know the reason behind it. 

Her heart can't even be more sadder when her mother and father are constantly keeping them in the dark. If Penelope haven't revealed the fate in front of her eyes. She wouldn't be able to know. 

Oh yes Penelope Park. The one who started it all. Slapping her the truths left and right. First by breaking up with her because of the issue with Lizzie and then leaving her to dust when she revealed that Josie have few years left to live. Yes that Penelope. Her first love. The one she can't keep her thoughts away even though she keep burying her name in her consciousness. The hurt she feels for Penelope is not because she revealed the truth to her. It was because she left her. 

Josie was angry at Penelope at first for all the pain she had cause but she thought things can work out eventually and maybe they can be friends. The beautiful raven haired girl is always someone she can't predict and handle but there is one thing that was sure for Penelope,she never leaves. Even if they broke up, Penelope was always there. Her presence gives Josie significant safety and warmth. She feel safe if Penelope is present. She never feel alone. Like her life is worth living because someone actually cared for her being Josie Saltzman not just the other twin and she even think of starting over with her because no matter what Josie loves Penelope- albeit all the "'I hate you"s and the feeling is actually mutual. She's the only one who can make it go away-her kisses and all but no. Penelope have to break her heart again with another layer of broken pieces when she decided to leave her for good. 

This is why, Josie felt hatred towards Penelope. She hated her for reading her diary and knowing all that with the Merge and still decided to leave her. Penelope knows Josie will be lost without her. She knows Josie needs her and still chose to be cruel. 

This is Josie Saltzman's reality. This reality she needs to bury in her heart.

** \----- -----**

The summer is over and the new school term is officially started. Josie is happy to have her sister back and they talked so many things together.

Lizzie's therapy is a success and she is more eager to take medication. Ever since she came back, Lizzie has been spending her time with the other witches and no longer demands her time away from Landon. She appreciates the change of course but sometimes she misses the old Lizzie who needs her. MG have a memorable summer with Kaleb while jocks like Jed are already starting their usual party invites along the hallways. 

"All students please gather around the hall to welcome our new headmaster" Dorian said under the PA system.

As students make their way to the hall, everyone is excited to know who is the new headmaster.

"I heard he's a pretty famous witch from a renowned family in Europe" MG said.

"I hope he's not super strict with curfew and all especially during full moon" A wolf boy said.

Josie really doesn't give a shit about the new headmaster. She is still quite sad her father got booted for the position.

Josie and Landon's relationship is also become the talk of the town and although both of them don't like attention, Josie is relieved to know Landon is not making it hard for her adjust. He is just so down to earth. He can never do wrong. The only problem is the constant flirting of some girls to Landon eversince he defeated Malivore.

These bitches keep glancing at him like an eyesore taking advantage of his kindness she just wants to set them all to fire. One time she popped a vein of one witch who tried to flirt with him. It felt good and that witch deserves it.

There's something change about her. The old Josie would never hurt someone in a heartbeat. She would hurt them in her head several times but she never tried to put harm on someone not hurting her per se but now with Landon, she just feel she needs to protect what is hers.

As it turned out, this new headmaster is her new favorite teacher in the campus. He's a very weird man with eccentric fashion sense which according to Lizzie very "Mary Poppin ish" however, he gave her validation that she is a powerful witch and that she have potential to be greater. She needs that acknowledgment more than ever. She now have someone by her side.

\---- -----

Josie spend more time with Professor Vardemus their headmaster. He taught her dark magic and other rare offensive spells in which her father would never approve. She practiced with rats, birds and even those people she didn't like. She once broke someone's arm during a football game and although she should felt bad but she didn't. She just really want to learn magic as much as she wants. So many people got angry with her nowadays but she also made allies along the way. Those favors she gave were not just for practice but for friendships as well. They became a secret cult coven under the protection of Prof. Vardemus. Her friends didn't know her magical escapade Landon along with Raf are having troubles with a mysterious girl from Mystic Falls High. Her sister Lizzie has been preoccupied by someone and Mg is preoccupied taking his chances on Lizzie tho she never cared for him.

Josie's nightmares become more frequent and the headmaster have recommended to perform some kind of unknown magic for her to feel better. It's a temporary remedy but somehow there's a boiling rage happening inside her that she cannot explain. He did it for a month. Her darkest desires heightened and she gradually loses humanity in her. Josie is already engulfed by darkness.

Days later Landon broke up with Josie.

"I'm sorry Josie. I tried to understand you but you keep getting jealous over nothing. It's exhausting.It seems like I don't know you anymore. Maybe it's best if we remain friends. I'll always be with you Josie"

Josie was at the tipping point. She cared for Landon and still he didn't stay by her side.

The most horrible night happened when the cult tried to resurrect a greek God of destruction. The mysterious girl stopped them alongside Landon. Josie performed dark magic where she tried to engulf flames to the mysterious girl Landon has been seeing these days. 

"You stole Landon from me!!! Essentia Miris!!" Josie chanted evilly. 

"Hope! Josie stop! She's not an enemy!" Landon shouted like his life depended on it. Hope was able to dodge the fire that about to kill her.

"Josie this is not you. You need to stop using dark magic". Alaric cried for her. He could not believe what happened to her daughter.

Lizzie was in total shocked. Speechless.

"How do you know me.. Dad. You never been a father to me. Screw you all. I'm trying to better myself and you all going against me!!". Josie shouted maniacally.

The activities of her secret coven had become conspicuous. Her father ones stopped her for performing dark magic against a police officer and threatened to pull her out of Salvatore School and ship her somewhere where she can't practice magic.

All things are blurry for Josie. It's like she doesn't know herself anymore. Lizzie looks at her like she's kind of a stranger. The mysterious annoying witch named Hope Mikaelson who always ruined their cult's plans had finally casted a powerful spell to stop Professor Vardemus. Who is one of the Malivore's monsters in disguised.

Josie and all other witches involved where sent to Salvatore confinement basement. Where dark magic will be removed from their magical life force by Hope. Her father was convinced that they were manipulated by the headmaster and that he took advantage of their vulnerable hearts. 

"Jo I am sorry. I am such a bad sister. I didn't realize how broken you are that you resorted to confide with dark magic" Lizzie cried.

"Well do our best sweetie to bring you back again. Please don't give up on us" Alaric kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I have been terrible to you. I never saw how much hurt you feel inside. Please forgive me." Landon said sadly.

Josie isolated herself from everybody. She feels drained physically and emotionally. She never feel more alone than ever. She needs something to make it go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Park and her new witch only school

Penelope Park woke up with sun's light already shines through her face. She was up all night in the study and she needs to freshen up for the day. Ever since she arrived in Belgium, Penelope is thinking how to move on from her heartbreak. It isn't easy. Leaving her past in America is the hardest decision she ever made. She did what she can of the situation and Josie just wasn't up to better herself. She cannot survive the Merge and Penelope would not be able to handle it. Her nightmares about Josie are making it harder for her to stay. She wanted this distance for herself. She deserves better. So from now on, Penelope will ever just look forward.

The new witch only school she transferred in is far luxurious than Salvatore school. The school is a gigantic castle adorned with elegant tapestries and furnitures you can only see in movies. She never felt more witchy than ever. It's like Hogwarts school of witchcraft in Harry Potter. She's thinking JK Rowling might be a witch and she came from this school and made it her inspiration to write her famous book. The school is named after the Vizard's coven the first known witches in the history of Magic- The Wischard School of Magic. The term witch and wizard might have come from this school's origin. If Penelope really cared enough, this school only accepts recommended students. It's pretty exclusive and elite. She didn't even know how she was recruited. Her mom suddenly just got a job and with it is her letter of recommendation to study in the school of the original witchraft. Having this change in environment is making Penelope feels excited. Like there's no outsider witch or supernatural could ever set foot in this school's grounds or even have knowledge about its existence. Its barrier and cloaking spells are very impenetrable and ancient.

When Penelope first arrived in the school, she was welcomed with what you call initiation or more like a revelation. She entered a room with semi circular like stadium sitting. Penelope was ushered to the center like she's about to get interrogated by the audience of different colored robes.

"I believe you are Penelope Park of the Park coven, Yes?" Green robe guy asked Penelope.

"Yes, I am" Penelope said curtly

  
"Welcome to the Wischard School of Magic. We are happy to have you on board''

  
''It's a pleasure to meet you all''. Penelope doesn't know how to address the audience. She pretty much can sense they're important people.

  
''This is the school's council of elders. We welcome students of important origins like yours Penelope. By the way, I'm Vermeiren the school's headmaster.''The old guy in a maroon colored robe said.

  
''I'm sorry, you said I'm a witch from an important origin. Well all I know is I'm just a normal witch from Salvatore School. Care to explain here folks?'' Penelope can't help but be aggressive. She never know about her coven secret origins. She's not like someone she knows who have special coven matters.

  
''Ah Salvatore School. An abomination of a school. Of course you would never know.'' Mr Vermeiren said amused.  
The audience made noises among themselves assuming contemplating if they'll reveal something to Penelope or not.

  
''Tell me the truth. Who am I and I don't accept scraps here. I'm already sick and tired of adults circle jerking us students.'' Penelope warned the audience.

  
''You don't need to be uptight with us Penelope. You are now a Wischard. We do not restrict information here. Knowledge is power that only a Wischard should possess.'' the lady in blue robe spoken softly.

  
''Thank you Lady Sophie, Yes Penelope. We are oblige to give whatever information you wanted from us. This school is founded by the Vizard's coven and every students here are one way related to the coven. Your original coven is not the Parks but the Vizards'' Mr Vermeiren said.

  
''What?! I...how??'' Penelope can only stammer from the info she heard.

  
''The Park coven is a normal witch coven yes but the other family you have the German side can be traced back to the Vizard's coven. The Cliftons who merged with the normal Parks in the U.S making them Clifton Park around 1700s. Over the years, the Parks become a prominent rich family with local witches on the sides and decided to drop Clifton in the family registry.- Mr Vermeirin spoken like a true historical teacher.

He continued..  
\- The daughter of the chief of Vizard- Emelia's a witch but can't perform magic, Emelia married a German Clifton -a human and immigrated themselves to America. They made themselves invisible in the public eye and chief Vernon would care less about her. They're pretty much off the radar among the magical community. Not until when a child under their direct family pedigree performed magic and it's you Penelope. It took a long time to confirm. We thought you are just a Park witch but our resident seer just wouldn't stop talking about a direct descendant of Vizard living in America. So we traced every family under Vizard coven and we found you.

''Okay so I guess I'm really a descendant from an important coven but what gives? I mean I'm still a witch. What's so special about it? I can't change my name to Vizard tho nope'' Penelope shrugging upon the revelation.

''The thing is Penelope, You are a powerful witch with utmost potential. The Vizard legacy is passed on to the direct descendants. and you are not many''.

Penelope just stared at him in full confusion.

''You will learn magic here and help balance the order of things as one to fix the nature's loopholes happening in this era. But you can't do that without the proper knowledge of what you are. You need to search it Penelope. You have all our support as a coven'' The audience nodded.

''Wait you don't know what I can do?'' Penelope is confused. 

''You still haven't exhibit an ancient magic. Until then, you can keep learning here in this school.''

''We will end your orientation today Penelope Park. I bet this is much for you to handle for one day. The good thing is this era have multitudes of means to trace information. We hope you don't hang up too much with this and try to live a normal witch life in this school. Make friends and enjoy your teenager life. Many things are ahead of you. Good day Penelope and have a nice day'' Mr. Vermeirin and the other elders have disappeared before Penelope can formulate her next questions.

As she left the conference room, Penelope was greeted by a student who she thinks is a prefect. - So Harry Potter. 

''Hi I'm Maddy the student council's secretary. I believe you are the Vizard witch Penelope Park? Maddy said enthusiastically.

''Yeah that's me and I'm also a Park. I see the elders were right. They don't withheld info here'' Penelope said absently. She is still in a dazed.

''That's right! Wow you sure got spunk. You have that aura!'' Maddy exclaimed. She sure is energetic.

She continued.

''I will be touring you around the castle and then meet the student body.'' Maddy said in pure excitement.

They walked several passageways and walkways. Greeted several teachers. There are so many inquisitive stares given to her. 

The school is so grand and luxurious. it has all the modern facilities albeit the ancient external architecture. They have sports facilities, gym, pool, arena, cinema, a food park full of delicious cuisine. It's like a mini city districts. The school only have less than 100 students even tho it's an institution of magic. Knowing pretty much every coven in the world is somehow related to the Vizard coven.

''I thought there will be more students in this school'' Penelope inquired anyway.

''Only the best witches are being brought up here because every witch who graduated in this school can pretty much end the world with their magic. But don't worry, the witches here are bound by the rules. We don't want to end up like that Dahlia abomination'' Maddy said a matter of factly.

They pass the main hallway and entered one of the main double doors beside the headmaster's office- the Student Council room.

The room is adorned with elegant wall markings and fine furnitures. Penelope was welcomed by the President of the student council. A beautiful blond girl that chooses suit as a fashion style. She's cool Penelope smirked.

''Welcome to the student council Ms. Penelope Park. I'm Sylvia Rainfield from Rainfield coven. We're glad to finally meet you here in this prestigious school.'' Sylvia flashed her most charming smile at Penelope.

''Thanks for the welcome Sylvia. I make sure I'll enjoy this school and its prestige.''Penelope smiled for the first time. These people are nice.

''You can ask anything you want from us. Whatever you need, we will give to you.''Redhaired boy said ''I'm Dmitri from White Lotus Coven.''

''I would like to know when I'm able to attend classes? and where should I dorm?'' 

''Your classes will be a week from now just enough time for you to settle down and everything else. Maddy here will usher you to your dorm house. By the way, here's the student bracelet. It serves as a key,it has all the information and guidelines you need regarding the school. It also have a protective spell encripted. This bracelet relates its owner's power meter. The powerful the witch, the stronger this bracelet and its access to information is'' Sylvia said calmly.

''Woah cool'' Penelope is amazed with how much witchy the school is. Her former school could never.

The orientation ended and Penelope could only agree that her decision to transfer school is for the best.

In just a few weeks, Penelope Park is already considered the most popular witch of Wischard. Everyone just wants to be with her. It's not like this is foreign for her since in Salvatore School, she pretty much have the entire witch at her back. She can even messed the wolves and vampires politics and held them all in a chokehold except Josie. The siphoner can really make her grounded. Of course, Penelope never wasted time in accessing the library of Wischard. She needs to know if the curse of the Gemini Coven can be lifted. She wants to save Josie. Even though she promised herself to move on, she will not spare the opportunity to save the girl. It's something she needs to do. If she have access to ancient witch magic, she will not deny Josie the chance to prolong her life. She researches both her origins and Josie's cure. This is her life's purpose.

\---- ----

Penelope still feeling sleepy went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. She is met by her current boyfriend Richard already prepared her breakfast. She spent all summer with him assisting her of her research. He's a very intelligent and caring guy. They shared many class schedules and eventually become real friends. He's considerate, gentle, kind and a soft baby with perfect body. It's only last month that they made themselves official.

''Hi babe, sorry I'm late. Thanks for this. I got into so much with Gemini ancient arts. I overdid myself this time.'' Penelope gave him a peck in the lips. 

''Honey, I admire your dedication but you have me and so you can just take it slow'' He looks at her so softly.

Richard also is not judgmental. He knows she is researching for her ex Josie's cure for the Merge. He is even more enthusiastic about it saying this will be a revolutionary magical breakthrough. She really appreciate him a lot.

Penelope is eating her breakfast when a large group of witches are congregating amongst themselves about something.

''What's up with that'' Penelope nod points at the crowd.

''Of course you won't know, this is the time of the year where we will elect our School president'' Richard stated a matter of factly.

'' Oh yeah? Are we electing only one person? Not a group?'' Penelope remembered the time where she campaigned for Josie against her will. She chuckled because she knows through her diary that Josie liked it.

''Nope, only one. and you know what? There's a high chance you will be elected.''

''No way in hell. That's an annoying extra curricular activity. Not my style babe. It's more like yours'' Penelope's wide eyed and shook so many times. It's a funny thought for her.

''Honey bunny who is an actual nerd in the inside, I reckon you'll say this but this is for your own good. Being the school's president has its own perks you know?'' Richard eyed her knowingly.

''What perks? you know running around the campus and babysitting students are not perks to me. It's errands'' Penelope scoffs.

''The President controls the students here Penelope. You get your own building aside from that grand office in the Great Hall. You can go out all you want. You can select your own staff and do your 'errands' for you. You are also allowed to attend important meetings among the elders. How about that as a perk?'' Richard is tempting him.

''I don't know. I'm not too sure about this'' 

''You also control your time Pen. You have all the time to research and go out with resources.'' Richard finally revealed his last card. Smugly looking at Penelope.

''Okay you have me there. When we start the campaigning'' Penelope is brimming with energy now.

''That's my girl'' Richard looks at her lovingly.

This is the start of Penelope's era in Wischard. He thinks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie Saltzman's black heart continues to rule her personality.  
Hope Mikaelson is eager to help Josie but struggles to make friends with her.  
An adventure awaits the super squad.

It's been several days since the cult incident, most of the members are already healed from the dark magic. However, Josie Saltzman is still struggling to come back from her senses. She doesn't have anymore dark magic in her veins but her heart's soul has been fully turned into black. In effect, Josie's personality is far from her old self.

''I fully understand under your condition that you are not well Josie but for goodness sake please don't make this harder for the both of us'' Lizzie confronted Josie. She was caught using a fire spell to intimidate the wolves.

''They bullied me Lizzie. Calling me names like I'm a crazy psycho like our uncle Kai. That I deserve to be put in another dimension. They get what they deserve'' Josie feeling amused by herself.

''Listen Jo, this is not you okay? If you can hear me amidst that black heart of yours, please try to be low profile. The Honor Council booted you out already and put me instead and I don't want them to have an idea of booted you forever in this school'' Lizzie pleas.

''Fuck off'' she's rushing to leave.

Then Josie just laughed and left their room without a care. Lizzie counted one to ten to calm herself down before her mental health will get the better of her. She doesn't know what to do with Josie. Her sweet sister is now uncontrollable. Her parents are now double teaming to find a cure both the Merge and Josie's black heart. 

She's about to follow Josie when she is met by Hope Mikaelson. She is now back as a Salvatore student to help Josie. Lizzie is actually glad to see her. After remembering who Hope really is when Josie casted dark magic towards her one time, she always seek Hope for help. Both of them have been facing this Josie ordeal together. She is still committed to that promise of taking Josie back. 

''Hey Liz, I talked to your Dad about hiring a new headmaster. With the current situation, I recommended someone who can head the school properly. I asked aunt Freya to be the headmaster and she accepted''

''Is she okay being away from her family? I mean I would love to have a powerful witch to supervise all of us''

''It's a temporary set up until the whole Malivore and Josie thing are resolved. We needed her Lizzie''

''Does she know who you are?''

''I told her about myself and she's convinced I'm a Mikaelson based on the some pictures and documents she have at home. She's very concern on why my existence was erased''

''I'm glad we have an adult witch in this school. I know you are truly powerful Hope but no offense you are still just a teenager. You can only take much'' Lizzie said matter of factly.

''I know and I'm worried about the recent events happening. It's all my fault. I should have stayed in Malivore'' Hope is on the verge of crying.

Lizzie pulled Hope in her arms and hug her. ''It's not your fault Hope. You don't belong in that slimy pit. You belong with us. And we are going to solve this together with our friends with Josie, she knows how to bring the memories back. We need to bring her back''

Hope sense a presence and looked up to see Landon is looking at them with guilty eyes.

''I also wanna help. I think I'm part to blame why Josie became like she is today. I was an awful boyfriend to her'' Landon is feeling depressed. He feels he is somewhat responsible, if only he was able to see Josie's inner struggles. Hope took his hand for comfort.

They are in the middle of their misery- loves- company moment when MG is running towards them looking horrified.

''Guys, you have to come with me, Josie is gonna riot!'' MG said catching his breath.

This is not going to end well.

\---- ----

_Oh I'm so going to burn these bitches down._

Josie is already in a bad mood with Lizzie keeps nagging her. She's not going to put up with anything anymore. She brings herself to the garden to get some needed oxygen and smell some flowers. She saw the place is occupied already. She's about to move out when these group of witches are obviously gossiping about her. Josie swears one more tick and they'll see hell. 

''This time she chased the poor wolf with flames in her hands.''

''I thought pyromaniac's so nice and proper but we totally got deceived. You really can't judge the book by its cover'' 

''Right..Penelope totally dodge a bullet by staying away from her. She's totally lunatic. People are just lowkey because they own this school.''

''Girls, Josie was a friend..let's ease the judgment down a bit.'' One witch in orange said sadly. Josie stared at her and recognized she's Alyssa.

''Was a friend now no more. Queen P obviously ditched her ass. I would too if I got accepted in an elite school at that. We witches could just dream on entering.''

That's it. 

Josie chanted a fire spell. She hold it in her hands smugly. The witches are so shocked and terrified looking at Josie. MG happened to see the upcoming commotion and speed up to find help.

''You all so fucking hotshot now why not we square those bitter feelings once and for all?'' She's feeling murderous right now.

''Ah Josie we..you know..sorry we should've'' One witch is trying to calm her down.

''Sorry doesn't count it. You better have some tricks in your backs or you're all toast'' She's about to throw the fireball when one of the witches said something triggering her thoughts.

''Don't Josie!! This is Penelope's favorite spot and HER garden. Please don't destroy this I know you treasure the place.'' Alyssa is hunching back with arms up in the air surrendering. She's thinking of some counter spell against fire.

She looked the place thoroughly and remembered happiness. She might be subconsciously luring herself here for comfort. The thought automatically jolts a massive pain in Josie's heart. 

The witches took the chance to run for their lives except for one.

Josie is now catching her breathe. She cried because it's so painful. Her black heart is throbbing and it feels like it's about to burst.

Hope and the others finally arrive and trying to assess the situation. 

''She is about to roast us witches when I told her about this place as Penelope's garden. After that, she become like that'' Alyssa informed Hope. She looked worried for a bit and then immediately left the place to join her clique.

''I can't breathe...Lizzie. It hurts..fuck.'' Josie panting and collapsed.

''JOSIE omg Hope what are we gonna do??'' Lizzie going hysterical

''I'll call Aunt Freya'' Hope immediately dialed up Freya. ''I know your appointment will be scheduled soon but you really need to see this NOW.''

\---- ----

It's a rather cold evening when Freya Mikaelson arrived in Salvatore Boarding School. Before she was caught in an emergency situation, she was doing her last minute preparation for her upcoming headmistress appointment. If it is just her choice, she will not accept the job that creates distance with her family in New Orleans; however, the solid hole that has been missing for months in their life somehow found its way to her. Hope Mikaelson, she is supposed to be Klaus daughter. She never doubted it since blood is thicker than water. She can't help but care for this young girl and whatever the phenomena that caused such erasure of any memories of her, she will get to the bottom of it. 

She is met by Hope and Lizzie. They fed her the details of Josie's circumstances. They entered Josie's room where MG and Landon were waiting for them.

"You say her heart reacted with who's garden?" Freya inquired.

"Penelope's. Her ex and she spent most of her time there." Lizzie said

"I think she subconsciously find the place comforting and when she got reminded of happy memories, her heart got painful. Black heart is full of hatred and it's fighting any goodness left in Josie" 

"So it's like a bacteria and happiness is an antibiotic or something." MG said while putting his fingers in his chin thinking.

"We don't have time. This is causing her much pain.Don't leave her alone. Keep trying approaching her constantly and see if she react positively while I'll do my best to find a cure" by that time Freya already has something in her mind and left the room.

''You think Josie will be alright?'' Lizzie said worrying for her twin.

''We can only hope for the best. This is beyond our knowledge of magic. We need answers'' Hope is looking down doubts clouded her mind.

Josie woke up and seems confused and groggy. She tried to sit up in her bed and Lizzie immediately assisted her.

''What are you all doing here and why I'm so weak?'' Josie asked unpleasantly.

''You... collapsed'' Landon said weakly.

''No shit Sherlock wow how informative. Why are you even here?'' Her eyes darted at Landon with extreme disgust. 

''Uhm we wanted to know you are okay. Your heart acted on you.'' It was Hope who rescued Landon from Josie's eye wrath.

''We wanted to help you Jo-'' she added.

Lizzie cut Hope because Josie is likely about to jump on Hope and maybe snap her neck after. MG immediately placed himself beside Josie in case the latter will go berserk.

''What Liz? trying to protect your bestfriend? I'm just going to slap her one time.'' She chuckled. Hope winced with the comment.

''Jo, Hope helped us a lot okay. She saved you that's why you are still alive now.''

''Oh wow did I asked her to SAVE me? Isn't it more helpful for you if she let me die so we don't have to deal with the fuckin Merge? 

''I love you Jo. I will never let you die'' Lizzie is crying now. It still a lot to take when it comes to the Merge situation and the thought scared her.

''Give me a favor Lizzie and take those two away from me before I get us all in the fires of hell.'' Josie glared at both Landon and Hope.

''Okay but you have to control yourself Josie and talk to us. I need you to stay with me. Please'' 

Lizzie motioned to Hope and Hope nodded sadly and left the room with Landon.

''Now Jo, do you remember the spell you gave me that blasted me off last time?'' Lizzie wanted to know the spell that can bring Hope's memories back.

''No, I don't remember and I don't want to.'' Josie said poker faced.

''Please Jo, try to remember. It helped brought back my memories of Hope and although most of them are me being enemies with her but for sure you both got good ones. It will ease up your relationship with her.'' 

''You also got a thing with Hope before. You told me one time. I helped you wrote that lurvee letter for her.'' MG trying to lighten up the mood.

''And ended up roasting Hope's entire room. That was an epic failure.'' Lizzie rolled her eyes remembering the reason behind the event.

''So this is about her huh. Well although I would like to remember how I burn her room, I don't want to give her the satisfaction of being friends with her. My old self was a weakling. I'm changed now. So can you both let me go?'' Josie rose her one brow and wickedly smirked at them.

''Until you cooperate and behave. We can't let you out Jo. I'm sorry.'' Lizzie sit down and grabbed a book to read.

''I'll just grab a bite and I'll bring something for you both?'' MG said cautiously.

''Sure MG and thank you for helping us.'' Lizzie genuinely appreciate MG for his help. He's been helping watching Josie everyday.

''Don't sweat it.'' He winked at Lizzie and went off to the dining hall.

''What an annoying bunch you guys are.'' Josie scowled.

''I love you Jo.'' Lizzie smiled further irritating Josie. 

\---- ----

Hope Mikaelson is not known for being a social kid. She's already immune to being alone and would not care a cent about others opinions. However for the first time, she actually made significant connections. That's why, she sacrificed herself to save them. Though more than herself it aches when one of the nicest person to ever extend a hand of friendship is under a corrupted state. She wanted to help Josie but the latter would rather want to see her head roll than being friends with her.

It's been a week and Hope is still trying to make amends with Josie. She wrote her letters. She brought her breakfast. She smiles at her every chance she gets but every single time Josie will keep breaking her heart. She tore every letters. She slapped the tray in front of her. She keeps giving her death glares every chance she gets. 

Hope knows Josie holds great animosity towards her because of Landon. He confessed his feelings to her and she feels the same but she hold the thought of being with him until his memories are back. There's way so much to think about than having a relationship right now.

She feels drained and all she wants to do right now is to see her aunt. They haven't really talk with each other ever since she arrived. Hope knocked and entered the headmistress office.

''Hi Aunt Freya'' Hope smiled weakly.

''Oh Hope! I'm so glad to see you.'' Freya extend her arms towards Hope and hugged her tight. She can feel the poor girl is exhausted. 

''How are you? I'm sorry you have to be away from Aunt Keelin and baby Nik'' Hope whispered.

''It's unfortunate but you are also my family and right now you needed me the most.'' Freya rubbing Hope's back reassuring the girl that's she's not alone in this fight.

''I miss Mom and Dad. Wish I was able to spend more time with them.'' Hope reminiscing her past.

''Me too. Family is always and forever. Their memories will live on and we'll keep on living well together.'' Freya said warmly. 

''You don't have memories of me.''

''We'll remember you. There's always a way.''

''Josie hates me. There's no way.'' she chuckled.

''Not for long she'll come around especially if you make her happy again.'' her aunt is suspiciously calm.

''What you mean?'' Hope pushed herself back to face her aunt. Confused.

''I have a contact in a witch only school where I study briefly, maybe they will be able to help Josie. I got the recommendation just now that you and your friends can visit and find the cure. They have advance magic there. It's not easy to get their approval but I guess they like me enough to let you in.'' Freya's brightened face means this is their shot to end all of their problems.

''I'll deal with the monsters here. Go find how to destroy Malivore and cure Josie of her black heart. I'll give you the location and can go there as soon as possible''

''I'm happy you are here, I am assured they will be protected even without me.'' Hope really thank whatever supreme god is for giving her an aunt that is so badass.

''Hey you are talking to a thousand year old Mikaelson first born witch here, I can deal with a few monsters just fine.'' Her aunt said smugly.

''Of course you are, anyway where is this school located?'' Hope's mood has now shifted to excitement.

''It will be in Europe. Belgium. It's Wischard School of Magic'' Her aunt said a matter of factly.

Hope Mikaelson can't wait no more.


End file.
